Haydn Hades
' Hadyn Hades' is a character in 2015-16, film Disney Descendants, she was introduced in the first novel of Descendants Isle of the lost. She's mysterious, shady, deadly and full of dark humor much like her father. She is the daughter of Hades the greek lord of the dead and is the elder sister of Hadie. About her coming soon Appearance Haydn's primary attire consists of,black skinny tights, a light grey sleeved shirt, with a tiny knotted hemline above her waist,blackish blue leather zippered jacket, with a skull icon on the back of her jacket. And laced up calf lengthed black buckle strapped leather boots. and She also wears leather black fingerless gloves with a chain charms around her left wrist. To finish her looks, she wears an iconic chained skull necklace (symbolizing her father's iconic death trademark) and she has black nail polish with blue flames on them with afew gems. Her hair is turqoise blue with purple highlights (its turns into firey blue flames literally when angered or irritated). She has blue lips, and inherited her father's pale grey skin, blue firey hair (mentioned above) her eyelashes are blue though she has her father's eye colour yellow etc. She slender pretty young teenaged goddess in training (or so her dad says) she very much resemblance him and she shares his dark personalites; particularly his sense of humor. coming soon Personality Very much like her father, she's persausive, hot tempered, mysterious, evil manipulative, shady, comical humours (altjough its very dark) sarcastic, sassy, argumentive, laid back, cunning creative, sadistic, moody, and sometimes she's considered to be a sociopath. Despite these traits she also shows to be abit compassionate, caring thoughtful and others (these are rare for a villain kid though). coming soon Role in Descendants coming soon Trivia *Her name is after her father's respectively *Haydn's name is spelled Hayden, Haydin or simply Haydn depending on the pronounciating and latter the way it is spelled out. *she is at least 16-18 years old making her one of the oldest descendants kids and she would of likely been born during the 90 or early 2000's. *Many viewers have mistaken Haydn to be Mainly the witch of death, this is confirmed when Mainly's appearance dramatically changes when she visits another world (besides the one where she's from and lives inn) stating "it depends on the environment your inn and how your body reacts to such changes" this statement is proof that your appearance can change if your not in your own natural environment and changes to the body can take place. *Since her father is a god this makes her a god herself and immortal. *her hair lights up firey blue when angry or upset, she tends to hide in the shadows, as she doesnt like being in the spotlight. *she wears her father's iconic skull trademark particularly as a decor path on the back of her jacket and piece of jewelry. *coming soon Category:Bio Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Descendants Category:Disney Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Granddaughters Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Villans Category:Evil Category:Good turned Evil Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Users of different powers Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Goddesses